


Shy

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blushing, Intimacy, M/M, Tickling, ticklish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Yuuri is still flustered by intimacy, and Victor wants to know why.





	Shy

Victor knew Yuuri was shy from the day they met. Well, off the ice, he was a soft-spoken, jittery mess, but on it he was anything but.

It was kind of funny; their first proper kiss had been televised worldwide and yet Yuuri still blushed when Victor tried to hold his hand alone in their apartment.

Although it was pretty endearing, it was also a bit annoying to have his fiancé act like a flustered schoolgirl all the time. They’d been together for long enough, it wasn’t like there was anything new about the way Victor acted with him. And yet, Yuuri was still an embarrassed wreck at any sign of affection.

They were on the couch, Makkachin curled up on his dog bed, and Victor leaned his head over onto Yuuri’s shoulder with a sigh.

Yuuri jumped with a soft noise, his cheeks flushing and a nervous smile creeping onto his lips as he hesitated to put an arm around the older man. Before he could, Victor had sat up straight once again. 

“Why do you get so flustered whenever I touch you?” he asked.

“Huh?”

“All I did was put my head on your shoulder and your face is bright red. We’re engaged, Yuuri. Surely I can’t still make you blush so easily anymore?”

His words seemed to only succeed in making Yuuri blush more, his gaze stuck on his own socks. “I don’t know I just…I think I’m not used to this. The affection, the romance…Especially with someone like you, I mean…I idolized you through my teen years,” Yuuri said softly.

Victor’s face softened. “But it doesn’t bother you when I touch you?”

“Of course not!”

“Oh, good. I thought that maybe…you were ashamed of being with me.”

Yuuri looked up to meet his eyes, his face still flushed but his expression serious. “I could never be ashamed of you,” he said, reaching out to touch Victor’s hand, the gesture gentle but powerful.

Then Victor allowed himself to smile. “I am glad. You know, at the banquet, you were shameless! You were all over me; hugging, touching my face, tickling me-“

“Wait, what?”

“We’ve been over this, love. You got too drunk-“

“No, I know that. But did you say that I tickled you?”

“Oh, yes, you did. Now why is it you could tickle me then but you’ve never once tried to exact your revenge when I do it to you?”

Yuuri’s head tilted to the side like a curious dog, before his face split into a grin. “I wasn’t aware that revenge was an option,” he answered, before pushing Victor back and wiggling his fingers over Victor’s sides.

It was instantaneous; Victor’s giggles came bursting out, startling Makkachin from his nap.

Victor swore in Russian, though Yuuri didn’t recognize it (he was still learning, don’t judge), and kicked his feet in desperation. “Wait, Yuuri!”

“What? You basically asked me to do this,” Yuuri reminded him cheekily.

“I take it back!” Victor cried, laughter kicking up a notch when Yuuri squeezed at his hips.

The night of the banquet had been much less tortuous. Yuuri had been too intoxicated to properly work his limbs, so the tickling had honestly been more irksome than laughter-inducing, but in Victor’s also-intoxicated mind, it was reason to giggle like mad. And Yuuri thankfully hadn’t found such sensitive spots that time, though he was certainly finding them all now.

“Look, I’m initiating romantic contact without blushing! Aren’t you proud of me, Victor?” Yuuri asked, leaning down to press a feather-light kiss to Victor’s collarbone, which only made him giggle harder.

“So proud! Now please, cut it out!”

And Yuuri did, backing off with a wide smile on his face, thoroughly amused by the sight of his fiancé and former idol reduced to a giggly mess.

“Now you’re the one who’s blushing,” he said.

Victor narrowed his eyes, before launching his own attack.

Yuuri got better with the whole touchy-feely thing over time, though his cheeks still reddened when he was tickled. But, that was probably for other reasons than shyness anyway, so Victor could let it slide.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/V7V8FT1O


End file.
